


Another Ordinary Day

by zarrati



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be nights just like this, her head in his lap and his fingers in her hair, when she’d never feel more fulfilled and content.<br/>And the best part would be that there didn’t have to be a reason for it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Ordinary Day

The evening was one like many others, extraordinary in only that it was so very  _un_ extraordinary.

Leslie was laying down on the couch, half-watching the newly unpacked tv with her head in Ben’s lap, other unpacked boxes still scattered throughout the house. And it was in that moment, that perfectly mundane moment, that it all hit her full force.

It was everything and nothing all at the same time–whatever it was squeezing at her heart and refusing to let go.

It was as if all at once, she just  _realized_.

Turning over, she looked up, Ben’s eyes still staring straight ahead as he absentmindedly stroked her hair.

That aching in her heart, for once, was a good ache. An ache that came when she realized she couldn’t be happier– that just being there in that moment felt like a miracle.

This was the man whose ring was on her finger, the man whose name sat next to hers on the lease to the house they both now called theirs.

It was his toothbrush that kept hers company in the bathroom, his briefcase next to hers on  _their_  coffee table. It was his lap her head was resting in, his fingers ghosting through her hair as if there was no job greater.

This was the man who gave up so much for her, helped her follow her dreams– helped her achieve those dreams; the man who saw the world when he looked into her eyes.

It was his face she would see every morning for the rest of her life, his name she’d whisper, scream in their most intimate moments. 

This was the man she was building her life with.

As if he could feel her piercing stare, he looked down, a small, amused grin playing on his lips. 

“What?” he asked with a slight confused lilt to his voice.

There were no words for what she was feeling, no words to define the fluttering in her stomach, the quickening of her heart. All she could say was “I love you” as though it was the only possible answer to the question, the only thing even remotely close enough to describe what was going on inside of her.

His grin soon turned into a full-fledged smile, the same goofy, lovestruck smile that she had grown so accustomed to over the last year and a half. The one that told her he couldn’t believe she was here with him either.

The one that told her she was his everything, just as he was hers.

He leaned down, pressing a playful kiss onto the tip of her nose that caused her to scrunch up her face and smile.

“I love you, too.”

And he did, she knew that. Loved her more than anyone could possibly love another human being.

With one last look, his gaze drifted back up to the television and she was once again left staring at his profile.

Leslie knew this wouldn’t be the last time she’d feel this way. She knew that she’d wake up some mornings, wrapped in Ben’s arms with his soft, steady breath warming her neck, and wonder what she had done to deserve him. There’d be days when he just knew she’d had a tough day and bring home waffles for dinner to give her a reason to smile, and her heart would swell with gratitude.

There will be nights just like this, her head in his lap and his fingers in her hair, when she’d never feel more fulfilled and content.

And the best part would be that there didn’t have to be a reason for it at all. 


End file.
